Coffee
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Idol/Superfan AU. Velvet Scarlatina is a promising photog for the Daily Dust, and she is sent on assignment to snap her most favorite singer at a secret concert.


Velvet couldn't believe her luck; her most favorite singer in the universe was putting on an impromptu show in uptown Vale to promote her newest release, and Velvet's boss had sent her straight there to get photos. Working for the Daily Dust had its perks... well sometimes. Most days getting the biggest scoop in Vale meant a scrap with local authorities to get shots of a crime scene, or something else _vastly uninteresting_.

This was a big job, so she'd need to stop fangirling for at least a few minutes in order to capture some news-worthy snapshots. She would need to find the place before she did anything, however. Hmm... two blocks South of From Dust Til Dawn, the local Dust shop, but not so far as the Rooster's Teeth. There was a small coffeehouse between the two. That seemed to ring a bell to the rabbit-eared photog, so she found her way there.

A crowd was pouring out the front door of the Jumping Beans coffeehouse. That must be it. How would she ever tear through this crowd, though?

"Daily Dust, coming through. Pardon me, news crew." She mumbled, pushing through the people while flashing her camera and work identification. She wondered if Peter Parker ever had this much turmoil in getting the right shot of Spiderman. Then again, he was the newsboy AND the hero, so probably not.

She finally got a decent position. The tiny stage was contained in a nook in the wall. Mismatched furniture and ornaments were spaced out around the place. A barista appeared next to Velvet. "Hi, my name's Azure! Can I get you anything, newslady?"

"EEP! Um, sure. Could I get a carrot cappuccino, please?" The startled Faunus replied, flipping a few Lien toward the coffee guy with the cool blue hair. His cold blue eyes caught hers, causing her rabbit ears to wiggle involuntarily.

"It's free since you're with the news and it's a special event." He told her before racing off, appearing again before she noticed he'd left. A steaming hot cup of her delicious orange liquid waited in the handsome server's hand.

"A tip, then. Thank you so much." The barista thanked Velvet back, swiftly making himself scarce as she nodded at him. The cappuccino overtook her taste buds as the first sip touched her dry throat. She gave an audible pleasure sound as it touched her soul. Coffee was the best, no exceptions.

An enormous young man appeared on the tiny stage, ducking so he wouldn't bash his head on the ceiling as he set up Coco's equipment. She spied a small keyboard synthesizer and what looked to be a looping system. The mountainous boy also had a small drum strapped to his back.

Another guy, a dark-skinned fellow with bright orange hair and pale eyes, checked microphones and volumes and such. He also tuned up an acoustic guitar. The show would kick off soon enough.

And then she appeared, Velvet's idol in the flesh. Coco Adel took to the stage, dragging her fingers across her synth's small collection of piano keys. She tapped a pad, producing an explosion sound. "Thank you all for coming out!" The indescribably beautiful woman spoke into her microphone, Velvet melting at the sound of Miss Adel's voice.

 _Snap out of it, Bunny Ears! You have a job to do! You can spazz and fan-girl later!_ She told herself, though she sounded more like her boss. Ugh...

The alluring songstress tickled both pairs of Velvet's ears with her gorgeous tunes while the Faunus girl snapped photo after glorious photo! She was certain to get a raise for these shots!

"Yo, photog! Catch Fox and Yatsu, too! And come closer, don't be shy. Maybe I'll even touch your ears." Coco Adel spoke. Velvet's mind went blank for a moment. Did the goddess that was Coco Adel just speak to _her_? Could it be? No, impossible. "Yes, _YOU_ , Rabbit Ears! You're the one with the camera and the Daily Dust badge!" She continued. Velvet's eyes turned to hearts as she hopped to the very front of the stage. She was inches away from the apple of her eye, the most lovely singer to ever grace her ears. _Tickle tickle..._

...Coco Adel had just tickled Velvet's upper ears. "SHE TOUCHED ME!" Velvet blurted before thinking.

"Wow, am I that important to you? I'm sure you have plenty of great shots, and I'd like to see them after the show, but for now, why don't you come sing with us? You sound like you have a great voice." Velvet could not believe her ears. She rushed onto the stage without a second thought.

"Could we do 'Coffee'? It's my most favorite..." She begged her idol, who nodded softly. The orange-hair with the guitar played the all too familiar tune, the giant drummer and the goddess herself jumping in when their times came. Velvet sang the lyrics as perfectly as she could, the audience clapping loudly when the song finished.

Once the show was over, Velvet sat on a small couch sipping the remains of her lovely carrot cappuccino, waiting patiently for her goddess to finish shaking hands and signing autographs and whatnot. Before she knew it, Coco had plopped down on the couch next to her... dangerously close to her. "So, did you get some good shots of us?" The pop star asked, Velvet surrendering the camera. Coco grinned a little bigger with each photo. "You're really great at this... what was your name again?"

"Velvet Scarlatina..." She nervously answered. How could this be happening to her? Fate smiled on her this day, to be sure.

"Well, Velvet Scarlatina, I'll be playing at the Rooster's Teeth in a few weeks. Huge show, full band, and everything. You should come check it out!"

"That show sold out _weeks ago_! I tried to buy tickets, but I was too late." She frowned, her ears folding over and her face turning red. Coco frowned slightly. Something must have crossed her mind because she dug into her yellow handbag and crammed something into Velvet's empty hand.

"With this, you can walk right in, no questions asked. And if anyone gives you any trash, send them to me." Coco told her with a soft grin. Velvet looked down at the thin plastic sheet... a crew pass for the show.

She almost fell off the couch in her excitement. She attempted to thank Coco, though it probably came out 'DFASIHNGLFKDJEW{IGFND:SOF' or something.

"You're welcome, Rabbit Ears. See you next time." The goddess spoke as she stood up and left the coffeehouse. Once Velvet calmed down, she flipped the pass over and saw a Scroll number next to the message 'Call me up' with a winky face. HER PHONE NUMBER TOO?!

How had Velvet been so lucky? The Daily Dust really did have its perks.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Even though we may never see Team CFVY again, Crosshares is probably my most favorite ship!))**


End file.
